


A familiar hunter and a certain angel

by feelingstiel (chinchillapwn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drinking, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinchillapwn/pseuds/feelingstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar hunter and a certain angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A familiar hunter and a certain angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble poem thing that is trying too hard to be sad. Sorry for any typos, all mistakes are my own.

blood

dripping crimson beads form

where the razor glides

streaking the rich olive skin

of a familiar hunter

 

those bright blue marbles

where a certain angel’s eyes would be

silently darting

scanning

this scene

the hunter couldn’t know he was here

 

pain

searing white-hot slivers

etched into the hunter’s skin

but it was different

 

no

this wasn't that familiar pain

that pain that seemed to run

in the veins of all hunters

this was an ache

deep down

in his battered heart

and it was good

fuck, was it good

 

then in those blue marbles

(which appeared to be fading)

fear

distress

trauma

unfamiliar emotions

manifested themselves

 

“hunter, why do you do this?”

the angel inquired

“why do you hurt like this?

please, hunter, come.

let me help.”

 

rage

seething anger filled the soul

of that once familiar hunter

that soul that was marked

by that one certain angel

that angel he used to love

 

“get away, you worthless angel! get away!”

empty whiskey bottles crashed

getting pushed from the table

in his tirade

 

“fine then”

that once loved angel

gripped his own long blade close to himself

and plunged it through his ivory skin

a single tear falling

from those once-blue marbles

 

“anything for you, hunter”


End file.
